


Writing metafiction using tags

by passeridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: (surprisingly not a tag), AH - Freeform, At this stage, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I admit that, I am feeling a little like, I briefly considered using, I did let this piece, I mean, I suspect this says something, If you only read one work by me, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Its not paranoia even if theyre not out to get you, James Joyce - Freeform, Metafiction, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oh My God, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, That's Not How The Force Works, The Author - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The End, There Can Be Only One, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Does What He Wants, Truth, Well-Written, Which I then autocompleted, Words, a surprise, about society's concepts, although I hope, ao3 tag of the day, as a guide for this, as a tag itself, as compared to, be guided by, but this is most likely, but ultimately decided, except perhaps, fiction written by men, for now we have, for this work, fun fact, guess what it is, however, in fact, is a great starting point, is however not a tag, is not that thing, is surprisingly common, it is definitely written, of a sort, of fan fiction, perhaps dont make it this one, that much is true, that this work, that's debatable, there truly is room in the tags, theres a theme here, these are the things we value, too meta, unless they regret, using the tag search, what even is truth, which does indicate something, which is - Freeform, will be shorter than that one, writing ulysses, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: An experiment in tags





	Writing metafiction using tags

_Does this count as metafiction?_ , I ask myself, joyfully romping through the tags on ao3.

By at least one definition, yes.


End file.
